


Broken

by Anything00but



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Peter Hale, M/M, Nogitsune, Scenting, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: “How’s your evening Stiles?” Peter asks right behind the boy clearly startling him, with a little smirk ghosting on his lips.“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” The boy asks tiredly, eyeing Peter up and down suspiciously.“One would say so but death didn’t agree with me darling”, Peter answers the boy, flashing a mocking smile at him, showing his teeth just a tiny bit for effect.“No, I don’t think it did”, Stiles answers warily nodding, looking around seeing that they are the only two left in the warehouse.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905679
Comments: 13
Kudos: 634





	Broken

“How’s your evening Stiles?” Peter asks right behind the boy clearly startling him, with a little smirk ghosting on his lips.

Stiles whips around, flinches as his body protests against the sudden movement due to his injuries. A broken lip, bruised cheek and much more under the clothes if Peter smells correctly. And he knows he is right.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” The boy asks tiredly, eyeing Peter up and down suspiciously, his mind clearly running every possible reason why Peter is standing there alive.

“One would say so but death didn’t agree with me darling”, Peter answers the boy, flashing a mocking smile at him, showing his teeth just a tiny bit for effect.

“No, I don’t think it did”, Stiles answers warily nodding, looking around seeing that they are the only two left at the warehouse after he crashed into the kanima/Jackson and Gerald wandered off vomiting black goo.

“How does it feel like to be left behind by your best friend?” Peter tauntingly asks taking a step closer to the boy reading his mind as his scent goes vary.

Stiles’ scent sours as he looks at Peter, face never giving away anything. Impressive if you ask from Peter. With a little guiding the boy could master his emotions also. But now is not the time for that Peter muses, slightly amused.

“It’s none of your business.”

“No it is not. But you are pack and I always look after what’s mine”, Peter says closing the gap between them and cupping Stiles’ bruised cheek, “Especially when I can smell Argent all over you.”

Stiles doesn’t jerk back at the words mine or at the touch but looks straight at Peter’s eyes, trying to find out what is going on. Not finding any reason why the older man would do this other than really looking after a pack member.

“How does it make you feel when Scott runs after the huntress like a lost puppy rather than running away from her before she turns against him and kills him?” Peter asks, voice sweet like he was talking about something pleasant and not Stiles’ best friend most likely dying by the hands of an Argent.

“Scott’s an idiot”, Stiles huffs rolling his eyes, “I can’t help him. I have warned him about the Argents, there’s nothing more I can do for him.”

Peter nods, starting to draw the boy’s pain. And it’s a lot. How in the hell is the boy even standing right now?

“Woah what’s that?” Stiles asks intrigued as black veins appear on Peter arm and his pain is being pulled away.

“Neat trick, right?” Peter asks as he pulls more of Stiles’ pain away.

“Can all of you guys do that?” 

“Of course. Have none of the others done this before?” Peter asks surprise in his voice, and maybe a little bit of concern at the way the pack human has been treated.

“No. But none of them noticed the scent of Gerald on me”, Stiles says, little heat behind his words, scent flashing with anger for a second before turning back to pained, “Other than you, of course.”

Peter hums, moving his thumb across Stiles’ cheek, enjoying the contact, even if it’s this small. The pack bonds he has with the pack of Beacon Hills are basically non existing. Peter will need stronger pack bonds if he doesn’t want to become an omega. Omega is like a lighthouse in the dark for hunters to come and kill him. And Peter just got back from the dead.

He must admit that it was necessary for his mental health to die. He can think clearly now after the revenge has been delivered and his nephew took his alpha spark. There is no haze of rage running through his head, only calm flow of his mind. Not that he will ever tell anyone that dying had been the only way for him to get his mind back.

However his dear nephew doesn’t know how to use the alpha spark right. He has bitten what must be every outcast of Beacon Hills high school to join his pack. Like, there must have been better options. Peter is sure of it. Like Stiles right here in front of him.

Something must show on his face as Stiles takes a step back from him, breaking the contact with a sharp in take of the cold night air.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone”, Stiles says assessing the man before him with accusing finger poking at Peter’s chest.

“Will you play my nanny while at it?” Peter asks with a sneer as he stares down at the boy who doesn’t flinch away from him.

How delightful.

“If I have to I will burn you again”, Stiles growls out and Peter believes the boy as he watches him leave.

For Peter it takes no time to track down Gerard Argent. Hiding out in a cabin in the preserve, the fool. Peter knows these woods better than his own pockets. During the same night Gerard’s dismembered body is discarded around the preserve. No one will be able to identify the body parts to their owner. Of that Peter makes sure.

And if Stiles stares at him at the pack meeting where Derek tells them about the cabin where Gerald had been hiding is now empty, only bloodbath left behind, well no one can prove it was him.

But he knows Stiles knows. Because it’s Stiles and he always knows everything.

The barely there nod towards Peter and the scent of gratefulness is more than a thanks enough for him. After all, he had promised to look after his pack.

\----------------

Peter keeps appearing at the loft Derek has bought and claimed as their packs’ homebase. 

The loft has seen better days, Peter has to admit but he guesses that it will have to do for now. He always sits at the staircase, always away from others, never letting anyone behind his back. Call him paranoid, but you would be too is you have been killed by these very same people.

Stiles keeps an eye on him just like he promised. Always following him with his eyes. 

Three months after his resurrection from the death Peter gets his ID back and access to his bank accounts. The very first thing he does is buy an apartment downtown and moves out of the loft. 

He doesn’t tell anyone his address. He likes his privacy, especially from the nosy teenagers who seem to believe him to be a newly born devil. It amuses Peter to no end. But he isn’t a fan of Scott the righteous man blaming him for everything that goes down in this wicked town.

Stiles tries to tail after him every time he happens to see Peter. The boy is getting better at it. Sometimes Peter notices the boy when he is almost half way to his apartment. It’s their little game of hide and seek.

But Stiles isn’t ready yet to find out where he lives. It would end their little game too early.

\-----------------

Peter has always had an excellent control of his wolf but it starts slipping the longer he goes without any contact with the pack. Exactly half a year after he came back from the grave. He knows the pack treats him horribly but what can he do about it. He would have to leave his home, find a new pack or an alpha to kill. 

The possibility of him ending up dead by hunters is too much high.

He proved himself when a rogue alpha comes in town and didn’t take the alpha spark even though it was offered to him on a silver plate. Peter knows it. Stiles knows it. Nobody else believes that it wasn’t Peter plan. It was Stiles who killed the alpha after Peter tied him up. Scott yelled at him for corrupting his best friend by forcing him to kill the alpha. Stiles countering that Peter hasn’t done anything to hurt the pack ever since he came back from the dead.

After that fight thing changed since Stiles took his side.

It’s Stiles who keeps him sane. The boy notices how the pack doesn’t touch him, doesn’t scent mark him as part of their pack. Doesn’t trust him enough to let him close. Not even Derek, his own relative wants to touch him.

It hurts. It really hurts, not that Peter would ever admit it. He is too proud for that kind of weakness. He is sure that Stiles knows the fact and appreciates that the boy doesn’t bring it up ever.

Peter had not known how to react when the boy started touching him. Didn’t know what to think.

First it is small touches, like fingertips touching when giving a book, or slight brushes against his shoulder when they sit next to each other. It was always when they were alone when the rest of the pack was taking care of that weeks big bad wandering in Beacon Hills.

Then gradually it started to change to sitting next to each other at pack meetings at the staircase, Stiles’ back leaning against Peter’s legs. Stiles brushing his hand over Peter’s shoulders as he walks by. More time spent with each other just talking. Getting to know each other better.

Peter would like to think of them as friends. Stiles seeks him out every time he comes to the loft, initiates conversation and touches. Peter can feel the bond between them strengthening as the weeks crawl by.

“Why didn’t you bite me at the garage?” Stiles asks once when they are left behind to do research.

Peter lifts his gaze from the book he has been reading about fairies to look at the boy. 

“You said you didn’t want it”, Peter says matter of factly.

“Yes but you heard the lie in it.”

“I did”, Peter nods, “But you also said no.”

“Why did you listen? Not like I could have done anything about it”, Stiles asks moving closer eyes hard on Peter’s form. 

The boy hasn’t smelled scared of him in months, unlike the others in the pack. Always on their toes with him, scent taking an annoyed sting or cautious. Stiles’ scent near him is usually his normal scent of happiness, scent from his ADD medication. Just the usual, well Stilesness.

“I like you Stiles”, Peter says putting the book on his hands on the table, “And I want you in my pack freely, not against your will. Believe me on this darling, I won’t do anything without your consent. And as it happens, at the time you said no and I respected your choice.”

Stiles’ scent takes a sweet turn. Arousal.

Peter head snaps towards Stiles in shock that he tries to contain but from the look Stiles gives him, he knows he is not succeeding.

The boy smiles, knowing Peter can smell his arousal.

“Aren’t you awfully clever boy”, Peter murmurs getting up, shaking his head as he does, “Playing with me like this.”

“What? No!” Stiles jumps up as well rushing after Peter, “Peter. I’m not playing with you.”

Stiles takes hold of Peter hand, trying to turn the older man to look at him but Peter pins him to the wall. Hard. Stiles winches as he hits the hard surface but doesn’t react otherwise.

“I didn’t believe you to be this cruel, darling”, Peter snarls, pinning the boy’s hands above his head.

Stiles’ scent doesn’t turn sour with terror and he looks straight at Peter, challenging his wolf. Peter flashes his eyes blue before the front door flies open with a loud bang and Peter is pulled off of Stiles with a angry growl. 

Peter snarls at whoever is holding him until he gets the scent of Derek. His nephew is using his alpha strength to hold Peter since Peter would be stronger and faster than Derek. If you don’t count in the alpha spark.

Derek throws Peter on the ground, pining him to the solid wood floor.

“Are you okey?” Scott yells rushing to Stiles, positioning himself between Peter and Stiles.

“I want you out of here”, Derek growls at his uncle as he slowly lets him go as the whole pack watches the situation unpack itself.

“Gladly”, Peter snarls, dusting his clothes glaring at everyone as they part away from him in fear.

With one last hateful glare directed at Stiles Peter leaves the loft. He can hear the others fussing over Stiles, asking if he is okey, if Peter hurt him. 

Peter feels hurt that the boy played him like that. Giving him hope of a pack bond, of a stronger pack bond other than the thin silk strings he has with others. How did he let the boy play him like that? Stiles must be laughing at him now with the others. 

How silly of him to think that someone as clever and loyal as Stiles would care about him.

Back at his own apartment Peter throws his keys at the bowl turning on the lights. He head right in his kitchen pouring himself a generous glass of wolfsbane influenced scotch. 

Peter settles in his couch laying down placing the glass on the coffee table. Enormous couch at that. His whole apartment is huge just for one man. He likes luxurious, he is after all a man of comfort.

Having only barely drank half of his drink there’s a knock on his door.

Peter wonders for a second if he could play that he isn’t home but knows that whoever has come knocking on his door knows he is home. No one ever, ever visits him.

With a sigh Peter gets up and walks to open the door. The closer he gets the better he can hear the erratic heartbeat that can only belong to one person.

“Stiles”, Peter greets as he opens the door seeing the boy standing there, “I would say I am surprised that you know where I live but I would be lying.”

Stiles stands there, heart almost beating out of his chest. At least it sounds like it if you ask from Peter. The silence continues before Peter loses his temper.

“If you didn’t have anything I would like to return to whatever I was doing”, He says trying to shut the door.

“No! Wait”, Stiles says stopping Peter from closing the door, “Can I come in?”

“By all means”, Peter says stepping aside, letting Stiles in.

Stiles steps in, past Peter and takes in the place. He is the first from the pack to see it. Not that anyone other than Peter has been here since he moved in.

“I didn’t mean it”, Stiles turns around, blurting out.

“Hm?” Peter hums walking past the boy to retrieve his scotch.

“I mean.. I’m not… I’m not playing with you”, Stiles says, clearly collecting his thoughts.

Peter doesn’t hear a lie, which makes him look at the boy in surprise. The boy smells like anxiety, of nerves. He stares at Stiles making the boy take a step back.

“Fuck, I’m not good at this”, Stiles frowns looking at his hands before lifting his gaze back to Peter, “I know we didn’t have a great start, with all killing and biting Scott and the fact that I killed you by setting you on fire.”

Peter finches at that, eyes flashing blue.

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t meant to bring back any bad memories”, Stiles rushes to apologize, “What I’m trying to say is that I like you. I like you. Not in a cruel to screw your mind way but in an honest to god way like you. I know we have become close after you came back from the dead and I know the pack doesn’t like you. And this is not pity like either.”

“Quit stalling and get to the point where you are going with this. I don’t need a reminder that the pack I’m part of would more rather see me dead than alive”, Peter snarls venomously making Stiles flinch at the words.

“I would like to explore this thing between us. I like you. I like how you can match my sarcasm with even better sarcasm. I like our late night conversations. I like how you take care of me even if you don’t notice it all the time.”

“You are underage”, Peter counters.

Peter has been called many things in his life. Many of what he is doesn’t mind like a murderer, a psycho, a sociopath. But a child rapist isn’t one of the things he will be called. Peter isn’t a good man, he knows this. But even he isn’t going to sink that low.

“For a few months, yes.”

“Aren’t you sixteen?” 

“I got held back a year after… after mum died”, Stiles tells him, “I really do like you.”

Stiles takes a step towards Peter, maintaining an eye contact the whole time. He reaches for Peter’s hand and pulls the man to him wrapping Peter in his arms. Peter stands still, arms on his sides as Stiles hugs him

“I won't do this”, Peter whispers in the quiet of the room.

“What do you mean you won’t do this?” Stiles asks drawing aback just a little bit to get a look at Peter, scent turning from anxiety to worry, “Did I ever mention to you that I did a little bit of research after the night at the garage? You offered to bite me on the wrist. And I know that’s not a regular place to bite an beta. You offer that to your mate.”

“I won’t”, Peter repeats shaking his head, unshed tears glistering his eyes, “You can’t do this. Not to me. I’m not strong enough.”

Stiles lifts his hand slowly to cup Peter’s cheek, slowly rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. He never breaks the eye contact with the older man, his own eyes glistening with tears about to fall.

“I know you like me”, Stiles says carefully waiting for Peter to disagree but when that never happens he continues, “We can wait for those three months until I’m eighteen before we even think of doing something together like holding hands or going out. I just… I need to know if you would give us a chance.”

Peter looks at Stiles like he has two heads. Why would this awfully clever boy before him offer something like this? 

“What does Scott think of this offer? Or Derek?” Peter asks, letting out a shaky breath.

He wouldn’t say he is worried. But he is. Derek has all the power he needs to kill him now that he is the alpha and Peter can’t stop him.

“I don’t care what they think of it. I want you. And I’m willing to wait for you if this makes you uncomfortable”, Stiles answers offering a smile, “Peter you must trust me on this that I want you, there is no ulterior motive behind this. Just you and me. Okey?”

“Okey”, Peter whispers letting the boy pull him in his arms again, only to this time clutch to him with all he got. 

Stiles’ scent turns sweet, fresh with relief with an undertone of love.

The pack bond between them shining brightly, and Peter can almost touch it. Stiles lets out a light laugh hugging Peter even closer.

“You can feel it too?” The boy asks and Peter nods, “Is that how a pack bond is supposed to feel like?”

“Yes”, Peter chokes out, his wolf wanting to break free to scent the boy.

“I don’t feel anything with the others”, Stiles says, wondering aloud, “I suppose you don’t have those either.”

“Could I”, Peter starts as Stiles pulls away but stops mid sentence.

“Yes?”

Peter just shakes his head, letting go of the boy, stepping back: “You should head home. I’m sure your father must be worried.”

Peter turns to head to his bedroom, intending to leave the boy to stand there, in his own living room. Stiles follows. Of course he does.

“Peter what is it?”

“I need to scent you”, Peter says not looking at the boy, ashamed, “The wolf needs it. It needs… closeness.”

“Of course”, Stiles agrees immediately, much to Peter’s surprise, “The others are doing it all the time. I don’t know how you have gone this long without it.”

Peter draws back the covers getting in, having changed on his pajamas when he got home. He extends his hand for Stiles to take, testing how far Stiles is comfortable going. 

Stiles just strips out of his jeans and sock, plaid falling on the ground next to his pant, leaving him only in his undershirt. The boy climbs in with Peter, letting the man draw him close.

“Are you sure about this?” Peter asks, unsure, voice full of worry.

“I’m sure Peter. How do you want to do this?”

Peter carefully rearranges them so that Stiles is against his chest, both resting on their sides in Peter’s bed. Stiles tilts his head instinct, baring his neck to the beast behind him. Peter buries his nose in the boy’s neck, almost crying in relief at the act.

He must have made some broken noise as Stiles moves Peter’s hand over his waist so Peter can hold him better. Stiles’ hand intervening with Peter’s at his waist as his other hand goes petting Peter’s hair. Stiles is scenting him back Peter’s wolf howls in his head.

They stay like that for a long time, Peter just scenting heavily the boy. His mate. His wolf purring in happiness, finally being close to someone.

\------------------

It was Peter who noticed that something was wrong with the boy after he sacrificed himself with the hunter and McCall to find their parents. Scott was too busy to run after Allison to pay any attention to Stiles or how the scent of terror and depression seems to cling to the boy all the time. The bags under Stiles’ eyes are no better. 

Then Stiles stops touching him. Stops bantering with him, doesn’t snarl at him like he used to. Doesn’t spent time at Peter’s anymore.

Peter does research. He emails his contacts asking and trying to find out what is wrong with Stiles before its too late. He gets his response two days later confirming his suspicion of a possession and how to cure Stiles. Something is trying to possess his boy. And Stiles is fighting against it. 

Peter can’t lose him now. Stiles has just turned eighteen a few weeks before. They haven’t had time to explore their relationship with the darach in town and Stiles’ dad going missing with Argent’s father and McCall's mother. 

Just as Peter had started to make a leave to find Stiles there was a knock at his door and Peter could hear the all too familiar heartbeat. He opens the door letting Stiles in.

“I lose time”, Is all Stiles says turning to face Peter.

The look of hopelessness breaks Peter’s stone heart.

“Scott…”, Stiles starts avoiding looking at Peter’s eyes,”Scott doesn’t have time to help me. Um… with all that’s going on with Allison and…. uh. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to sleep… I don’t know where I will wake up. I’m not sure if I’m awake even now.”

“Darling take a seat”, Peter places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder to guide him to sit, “I know what is going on with you and I can and I will help you.”

After hearing that, Stiles relaxes against Peter. All tension leaving his body as he lets Peter take lead.

“Something entered your mind, a nogitsune, when you were submerged in the ice water. Something dark and we need to get it out”, Peter tells rubbing his hand over Stiles’.

“A possession. I thought as much”, Stiles mumbles tiredly leaning in Peter’s touch, “How do we deal with it?”

“I have this assumption that you can’t be two things at the same time.”

“The bite?” Stiles asks looking up at Peter.

“My clever boy”, Peter murmurs in Stiles’ hair, the boy blushes red. The color looking good on his way too pale skin.

“We need an alpha”, Stiles say determined, “I don’t want it to be Scott. I won’t be his beta.”

“You won’t be. I have already called Derek, sweetheart”, Peter answers.

“I never thought I would get the bite like this”, Stiles laughs tiredly, burying his head in Peter’s neck.

“What do you mean?” Peter asks scenting Stiles’ back.

“I wanted it to be you”, Stiles admits quietly, “I wanted you to be my alpha.”

“Oh darling”, Peter purrs happily when there’s a knock on the door, “Wait here.”

Peter leaves Stiles to wait on the couch as he goes to open the door. He can hear his nephew’s heartbeat. 

“Stiles’s here?” Derek asks as soon as Peter opens the door.

“He is”, Peter confirms it and lets his nephew in, “He’s waiting on the couch.”

There’s a crash of a window shattering. Both running to see what happened only to find no one there. Broken living room window, an empty couch and no Stiles.

“It took over Stiles”, Derek shouts, rushing out of the apartment Peter hot at his heel.

It takes three days for the pack to find Stiles after that. During that time the nogitsune has taken over the onis, destroyed part of The Beacon Hills Memorial hospital, terrorized Lydia almost out of her mind, killed the little miss hunter.

The pack defeats the nogitsune by separating Stiles and the fox. The process makes Peter want to rush to Stiles’ side and hold him but he holds himself still, watching as his mate throws up gauze, roll after roll. Stiles pulls it out of his mouth, a huge pile on the ground, leaving the exhausted boy sitting on the floor.

The pile of gauze moves, and a hand shoots out of it. The pack takes a step back from it, watching in horror as a body rises up from it. The pack attacks the figure only to pause when it starts ripping off his bandages revealing Stiles underneath it. The real Stiles, Peter wolf tells him after getting a sniff of his scent.

By then it’s too late and the spirit is already gone with Lydia. 

It takes a confrontation at school to bring down the fox when Scott bites it, turning the fox into a wolf. The fly flies out of its mouth and Isaac catches in a box made out of mountain ash.

The pack falls back into a routine slowly after the incident, avoiding Stiles. Not distinguishing the difference between Stiles and the nogitsune and the things the fox did while wearing Stiles’ face. 

The serif doing his best to help his son, helping him with his nightmares, but not being able to be there all the time as his work demands him at the station. Scott avoiding his best friend after the nogitsune wearing Stiles’ face killed Alison, the rest of the pack following his lead.

The few times that Peter sees Stiles after that, the boy smells of sadness, of guilt, of loneliness. But Peter waits. He waits for his mate to come to him, not wanting to crowd the boy so vulnerable right at the moment.

It takes two weeks for Stiles to come to Peter. It’s in the middle of the night and Peter is already in bed. He hears the boy’s heartbeat and is waiting him by the door when Stiles arrives at the floor of Peter’s apartment.

Without a word Peter lets Stiles in closing the door after him. The boy is wearing a large hoodie with loose sweatpants, Peter notes as Stiles heads straight for Peter’s bed. In silence Peter pulls the boy in his arms and settles them in bed, covering them. Stiles snuggles in Peter’s arms, letting out a tense sigh as he starts to relax.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peter asks gently waiting patiently for Stiles to answer.

“No”, The boy answer after a minute and the conversation dies there.

Peter leaves it to that. Stiles will talk when he is ready and pressuring him to do so will help no one, the least Stiles. So Peter settles down against the boy, listening his heartbeat slowing down as Stiles falls asleep in his arms.

In the next morning Peter is up before Stiles, preparing him breakfast. The boy woke up screaming once during the night, clutching Peter until he calmed down enough to be laid down on the bed again.

It’s ten in the morning before Stiles stirs. Peter hears the exact second the boy wakes up as he has been tuning in his heartbeat. So Peter collects the tray of food and brings it to the boy.

“Morning”, Peter whispers, setting the tray down as Stiles sits against the headboard.

Stiles hums in response, still half-sleep but accepting the food. It makes Peter’s wolf purr in happiness.

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Do I look like I did?” Stiles asks as he bites into his food.

“I don’t know. You tell me since it’s ten o'clock in the morning and you woke up at two the last time.”

Stiles falls quiet, before nodding once and eating more.

During the next three months Stiles spends most of his time with Peter. It’s easy since his father is working so hard to solve the hospital incident, Scott and the pack doesn’t talk to him because of Allison. They avoid Stiles in school which drives Stiles to make a decision to graduate early to head off to college.

Stiles’ mental health has improved. Nightmares only a few times a week, and not as major as earlier. Peter is proud of his boy. They have talked about it. When the boy slowly started telling Peter how he feels in the death of the night. About how the nogitsune made him feel, how much he liked it. 

When the boy presented the idea to Peter he supported him wholeheartedly. Peter helps Stiles find a college where the boy wants to go and offers to buy him an apartment. But Stiles declines saying he wants the whole college experience and living in the dorms, at least for one semester.

One Friday afternoon Stiles walks in Peter’s apartment with the key that Peter gave him two months ago so he can get in even if Peter isn’t home.

Peter looks up from the book he’s reading on the couch as the boy marches in, scent full of happiness and pride. Stiles’ stops to stand before Peter pulling the book away from his hands and throwing it on the coffee table. 

“Sweetheart?” Peter questions, giving a look to Stiles which the boy ignores as he climbs in Peter’s lap, strapping the man between his feet.

Stiles cups Peter’s face carefully as Peter’s hands fly to hold the boy’s waist. And then the boy is pressing a kiss on Peter’s lips. And then again and again smiling brightly. 

“I graduated”, Stiles beams in Peter’s arms, scent full of love.

“That’s fantastic news darling”, Peter purrs, scenting Stiles’ neck drawing in deep breaths hungrily, “You smell divine.”

Stiles’ smile, kisses Peter once more slowly rutting against Peter. Scent sweetening even more, making Peter’s head dizzy.

“I will move before the end of the summer”, Stiles whispers, slowly kissing the older man.

“Are you sure you want this?” Peter asks, hands tightening around the boy’s waist, claws threatening to come out.

“I’m sure”, Stiles whispers against Peter’s neck, biting it gently and that’s makes Peter lose it.

He lifts them up from the couch walking straight to his bedroom they have been shearing for a long time. Peter lowers the boy on the bed carefully, moving with him. The clothes come off in a rush, between heated kisses and broken moans.

Naked on Peter’s bed, finally. Peter worships the boy’s body, taking his time taking Stiles apart. By the time Peter gets to his cock the boy is a weeping mess of want and desire. He begs so beautifully for Peter to suck him, and who is Peter to tell his sweet boy no.

Licking from the base to tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth. The salty taste of precum on Peter’s tongue, the sweet scent of his mate wanting him this bad. It takes no time and Stiles’ is shooting down his throat.

“I want more Peter. Please give me more”, The boy cries arching his back as Peter sucks him.

Taking the lube from the nightstand Peter pours it on his fingers, placing one on the boy’s entrance slowly pushing it in.

“Have you ever done this before?” Peter asks as he slowly works his finger in and out of his boy.

“A few times”, Stiles admits before blushing, “I was thinking of you when I did it.”

“Oh darling”, Peter rumples his wolf howling happily.

Pushing the second finger in makes Stiles gasp at the burn as Peter scissors him. Peter looks for the boy’s sweet spot, and pressing it after he finds it. Stiles’ moans in pleasure crying for Peter to give it to him.

Pouring more lube on his own cock and pumping it two times to smear it. 

“Deep breaths sweet thing”, Peter instructs as he pushes the tip in.

Peter knows he isn’t small and he wants to do this as good as possible for the boy as it is his first time. He pushes to the hilt slowly, drawing any pain that Stiles feels away from him. He waits for Stiles to tell him to move.

“Please”, Stiles whispers, half closed eyes staring at Peter with so much trust that it makes Peter’s heart ache.

Peter pulls out half way before slamming back in. He traps Stiles between his warm body and the mattress as he keeps thrusting. Stiles cries out as Peter hits his prostate repeatedly, making the boy see white. Stiles’ cock rubbing Peter’s abs, trapped between their bodies.

“Peter!” Stiles moans as he cums, clenching around Peter.

Peter cumes soon after, his mouth ghosting against Stiles’ neck, gums aching to sharpen his teeth and bite down on the vulnerable neck and claim the boy as his for good. Peter holds himself back, biting his lips instead while burying his nose in Stiles’ crook of the neck.

“You okey?” Stiles asks running his hands up and down Peter’s back and neck to hairline as Peter just lays on top of him, growing soft inside the boy.

“Yes”, Peter whispers pulling away, eyes shining that electric blue that Stiles’ so much loves.

“Hey what is it?” Stiles asks running his finger over Peter’s broken lip that is sealing itself close already.

“I wanted to claim you”, Peter confesses, leaning in the touch, “I wanted it so bad.”

“Oh Peter”, Stiles’ whispers against his lips, pecking them, “I want you to claim to, to give me the mating bite. But I don’t think this is the right moment for it.”

“Of course”, Peter agrees closing his eyes.

“Hey, hey. Look at me”, Stiles demands and Peter opens his eyes, “I want you. But now is not the right time. I’m still recovering from the nogitsune, the pack doesn’t know I’m leaving a year early. My dad doesn’t know we are together.”

They never get to tell the others. An alpha pack comes into the town and they kidnap Erica and Boyd. Rescuing them they find Cora, Peter’s niece and Derek’s little sister. 

Stiles’ places things in a priority order. First Peter and Derek need to reconnect with Cora, they need to get all of that has happened out of the way before they can move on. So Stiles and Peter decide to not tell just yet. 

Telling to Cora about Laura’s death, about leaving Peter alone at the hospital, Derek killing Peter, goes just as good as they thought. Cora yells at her uncle and brother, calling them idiots and a whole punch of other names. She yells at Derek for leaving a member of pack behind which triggered the whole thing.

In the end Derek ends up with a bloody nose and Peter with an aching jaw before he has arms full of crying Cora. She just wants to come home, to her pack, as broken as it is.

Just when the things start to look good, Cora falls ill and Derek sacrifices his alpha spark to save Cora. The only alpha in Beacon Hills being now Scott McCall. 

“It’s never a right time to tell”, Stiles sighs as he pulls Peter with him in the bed.

“Beacon Hills will never give us time to rest”, Peter answers following Stiles to bed hugging the boy.

They lay there in silence, waiting for sleep to come when Peter hears someone at the door. Key goes into the keyhole and the door opens.

Peter tenses making Stiles turn around in his arms with a questioning look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles whispers as Peter moves them so that he is before the boy to cover him.

“Someone’s here”, Peter snarls raising up from the bed, ready to attack.

“Uncle Peter”, Cora’s voice rings in the silence of the apartment as she opens the bedroom door seeing her uncle ready to pounce eyes burning blue.

“Cora?” It’s Stiles who peeks out behind Peter, slowly kneading Peter’s neck to get him to relax.

“Stiles?” Cora’s voice sounds surprised and then the lights are being turned on.

All three of them blink for a few moments, adjusting to the bright light and just staring at each other.

It’s Cora who breaks the silence.

“I knew it. There was no other reason you two would smell so much of each other”, Cora smirks before turning around and going into the kitchen and starting to make something to eat for herself.

“What the fuck?” Stiles asks as he listens Cora move around in their kitchen.

“I gave her the key if she ever needs a place to stay”, Peter answers, his features back human, “Would have appreciated a note tho.”

“You knew the risk of giving the key”, They hear from the kitchen, Cora speaking louder so Stiles can also hear.

“My dear niece I’m not saying you are not welcome in to our home but a little notice would have been nice before you barge in in the middle of the night”, Peter says making Stiles snicker at the sarcasm that runs heavily in the family.

“You said I could come anytime and I intend to hold you on your words.”

“Wait here darling”, Peter says giving a kiss on the boy’s lips but Stiles follows him out of the room to the kitchen.

“We have a guest room you can use”, Stiles offers, looking at Peter for a confirmation and Peter nods.

“What? I’m not invited sleeping in between you or is Uncle Peter that possessive?” Cora asks and Stiles blushes bright red.

“She’s just teasing us”, Peter says to Stiles, running his hand up and down the boy’s back.

“How come none of the others have noticed you two are together?” Cora asks as she sits on the table, taking a bite of her sandwich, “Like come on, you reek of each other.”

“Dear niece, I have wondered the same.”

Peter looks at the clock seeing it half past two in the morning and guiding Stiles back to bed with a nod to Cora. Cora nods back, understanding that they will talk in the morning.

\----

Cora moves to live with Peter after that night. He tells how she had a fight with Derek about Peter and how he can’t be trusted as Cora had argued he is family. So Cora had left the loft seeking out Peter.

It’s been half a year now, Stiles has headed in the college far enough from Beacon Hills and is coming back on the fall break. They still haven’t told anyone about their relationship and Stiles is getting anxious about it.

“I’m sure it will go well”, Cora says through the Skype call the three of them are having, “The pack will be fine with it, your dad would love to meet your boyfriend.”

“I guess”, Stiles sighs rubbing his head, his hair growing longer, “Scott hasn’t ever been Peter’s biggest fan.”

“Oh I have noticed”, Cora answers with a snarl as Peter hums in agreement, “The so called pack treats Uncle Peter worse than trash. I don’t understand why Scott lets all kind of monsters go but holds a grudge against Peter.”

“Scott doesn’t see the grey in the world. In his perfect world there is only black and white. You are either good or bad”, Stiles sighs.

“He needs to grow up. He is putting the whole pack in danger by letting everyone go”, Cora says with a roll of her eyes.

“I know. But I will come back when I graduate and I have learned more of magic from my teacher. Did you know that I can do stuff normal magic user don’t?”

“You are a spark darling”, Peter speaks, “You can do anything you want with a little guidance before you get the hang of it.”

“And then we will be together, like a pack.”

“Darling, we will be waiting for you”, Peter purrs making Stiles blush as they end the call.

“You are so in love with him Uncle Peter”, Cora says warmly as he nudges her uncle.

Peter only hums in response watching as Cora walks in to her room. Since Cora moved in with him Peter has soundproof the bedrooms. Just for the sake of it. Cora doesn’t need to know everything that goes on between him and Stiles and Peter doesn’t need to know what Cora does.

\-------------

“Just ask and I will come with you”, Peter whispers in the quiet of the night as he is laying in his bed with Stiles. 

In their bed. Naked. After the second round of love making slowly tracing lazy patterns on the boy’s back. The room smelling like them, the bedding would carry Stiles’ scent for days after this. Peter’s wolf relieving in the knowledge.

They are just enjoying the peace and quiet of the night that it is just the two of them. Rest of the McCall’s wayward pack of pups having had the pack meeting earlier that evening, which either of them had been informed. But they have gotten used to it since it’s always like after the nogitsune. Scott only reaches out to Stiles when he needs something.

“I can’t ask you to come with me Peter”, Stiles whispers back, turning around in Peter’s arms giving a light kiss on the man’s chest, “This is your home. Cora is here, even Derek.”

Peter hums, hugging the boy closer, burying his nose in the boy’s neck. Breathing in deep Stiles’ scent. The scent of mate and home and safety. His pack. 

Peter wouldn’t consider Scott’s pack as his. They weren’t his pack, he was just means to an end for them, something expandable. To throw away after he was no use. Lurking at the edge of the pack, not enough to be pack, not far enough to be omega. Just barely.

It’s Stiles first fall break since he moved to study. And he is heading back already the very next day. Peter doesn’t like to be away from his mate long periods of time but he can’t do anything about it. Stiles has told him to wait here, back at Beacon Hills.

With the pack treating him even worse than ever before, Peter is ready to leave whenever Stiles says it’s okey. The pack has started to question him more aggressively, shoving him on the walls as they go past him, let him take the first hits from the big bad of the week. Even if he has increased healing it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

More than one night he has had to clean cuts to get them to start healing. Cora has stood up for him after Scott punched him to the gut after he suggested they get rid of the wendigo killing people. When Scott slammed Cora on the wall with a growl to stay away from alpha punishing his beta. Peter later told Cora to let it go, he doesn’t want his niece getting hurt. Cora of course sees through him and hugs him until they fall asleep on the couch. 

Of course Cora couldn’t help her instinct to help her Uncle the next time Scott handles Peter too roughly. Peter had jumped from the floor between Cora and Scott taking the hit meant for Cora. He had bleed hours after that Cora crying next to him as he healed slowly.

\-------------

“I’m home!” Stiles declares as he walks in to Peter’s apartment.

It’s Christmas and he hasn’t told anyone else than Peter and Cora he is coming back home for the holidays. He and Peter have been going on strong year and a half. Stiles is twenty and in his second year in university while the rest of the pack is going through their last year of high school.

His magic teacher has been teaching him everything he needs to know. And now he has been learning more by himself since he is a spark and no one can teach him how to be one. So self study it is.

Peter and Cora are sitting on the couch, Derek sitting on one of the armchairs. Peter is reading a book as the other two are watching a movie. Stiles stops on his tracks as he stares at the three of them. More likely he only stares at Derek.

“Welcome home darling”, Peter says finally looking away from his book as he places it on the table before the couch, having read the page.

“Um”, Stiles starts as he stares at Derek and the man stares at him.

“You need to take a shower if you are planning on staying here for the night”, Peter says as he gets up from the couch taking Stiles’ jacket, “You reek of horny college students and poor living conditions.”

Stiles’ mouth hangs open as he looks after Peter as the older man disappears from the view as he takes Stiles’ clothes to the washer.

“Don’t worry about it honey”, Cora says getting up with a smirk as she hugs Stiles as a greeting, “Uncle Peter is just jealous that you don’t smell like him. I’m sure you will have a lap full of cuddly werewolf after you take a shower.”

Cora bursts out laughing at something that Peter says from the other side of the apartment as Stiles’ can’t hear it.

“What did he say?” Stiles asks looking at Cora who is laughing and then Derek’s uncomfortable face.

“He says that he isn’t planning on cuddling tonight”, Cora laughs, “And that I’m an ungrateful brat who doesn’t respect her elders.”

“That not very nice Peter”, Stiles says, fully knowing the older man can hear it, “Telling your niblings about our sex life.”

Derek chokes on air while Cora laughs at her brother.

“You”, Peter comes back, guiding Stiles towards their bathroom, “Shower. Now.”

“Fine I’m going”, Stiles says as he lets Peter lead him to the bathroom.

Peter starts undressing Stiles, nose twitching as he throws the offending clothing in the washer. Stiles laughs as Peter bushes him into the shower, stepping in with the boy.

“I can wash myself”, Stiles offers trying to turn to face Peter.

“I know. But my wolf would feel better if you would let me do this. Alright?” Peter asks, sounding almost apologetic at the fact which makes Stiles nod in surprise at the apologetic side of the man.

Stiles thinks he understands. He has been gone for a few months only to come back home smelling like other people. It must have been torture for Peter to be apart for so long. So Stiles lets his wolf banter him if that’s what Peter wants.

Peter takes the shampoo and washing Stiles hair gently with it, massaging it to his scalp. Slowly he moves his hands lower, washing gently, kneading the tense muscles. 

“Close your eyes”, Peter whispers washing the boy’s hair.

Grabbing the conditioner and applying it on Stiles’ hair Peter’s hands start to wander lower. Mouth wetly pressing against Stiles’ neck, giving it a few nips. Stiles has been hard for a while now, it always happens when Peter touches him even somewhat intimately. Peter and his wolf take pride in the knowledge.

Hand wraps around Stiles cock, making the boy shudder in Peter’s arms. Slowly the hand moves up and down as Peter continues giving light bites at Stiles’ neck. Quiet moans leaving the boy’s lips, echoing in to bathroom just slightly.

“Peter, please”, Stiles begs, face red, “They can hear us.”

“Let them hear”, Peter growls lowly, claiming Stiles neck once more, “I want them to know who you belong to.”

“Possessive bastard”, Stiles laughs only to let out a loud moan as Peter plays with his tip.

“Just wait until I show you how possessive I can be”, Peter says, closing Stiles’ eyes with his other hand as he rinses the conditioner off.

Peter turns off of the water, guiding Stiles out of the shower toweling the boy down. Peter throws the boy over his shoulder making the boy yelp out in surprise. 

“Peter!” Stiles yells while laughing at the older man, “My towel fell off. I don’t want anyone seeing my ass.”

“Don’t worry Stiles. I’m not interested and Derek looks more haunted than he should”, Cora yells from the living room as Peter carries Stiles from the bathroom to bedroom before the door is closed and locked.

Peter lets Stiles carefully on the bed before crawling after him. Stiles lays down, relaxed letting Peter do as he pleases. And oh Peter does. 

He worships Stiles body all over. Starting from his neck to chest, leaving small bites behind, licking here and there, kissing Stiles’ lips once in a while. And Stiles lets the older man know he is doing a great job by crying out Peter’s name, moaning without restrain.

“I want you to claim me”, Stiles whispers, looking at Peter between hooded eyes.

“Yeah?” Peter asks, perking up and looking at Stiles with his blue eyes.

“Yeah”, Stiles nods placing Peter’s hand on his chest so he can feel his steady heartbeat.

“You really want this”, Not a question, more of a statement from Peter, like he could not have believed to see this day.

“I want you. For the rest of my life”, Stiles nods kissing Peter, “Will you give it to me?”

“Oh darling”, Peter murmurs hiding his face in the boy’s neck.

“Peter?” Stiles asks as the man starts nibbling his neck with slightly not so human teeth.

“Right here sweetheart?”

“Yes”, Stiles answers knowing Peter is asking about where the mating bite should be.

With that Peter bites down hard enough to draw blood. Stiles winches before Peter is drawing the pain away and lapping the blood with his tongue.

“You are so beautiful”, Peter whispers between licks, “So beautiful and all mine. My sweet mate.”

Stiles’ heart beating faster at the words that are so full of love and affection. It’s been so long since someone other than Peter has showed any towards him. 

“I want to bite you too”, Stiles says, “How do I do this?”

“Just bite hard enough to draw blood”, Peter chuckles tilting his head for Stiles showing his neck.

Stiles moves in Peter’s lap before biting down. He tastes the copper taste of blood in his mouth as he breaks the skin. It only makes him bite down harder making Peter hiss. Licking the few traces of blood from his lips and from Peter’s neck Stiles kisses his mate.

“We are now werewolf married!” Stiles exclaims happily.

“We sure are darling”, Peter kisses back.

“We need to consummate the said marriage”, Stiles smirks moving his hips against Peter hard one.

“We sure need to”, Pete agrees pushing the boy gently back on the bed on his back.

Moving between Stiles’ legs giving the boy’s thighs the same treatment as his neck and chest. The boy covered in his scent alone. Peter wants the boy to smell even more him as he takes the lube starting to work Stiles open.

“Please Peter. I need it”, Stiles moans arching his back as Peter teases his hole with only the tip.

Peter pushes in with one push, moaning in Stiles’ ear. 

“Your eyes are blue”, Stiles whispers as Peter lets him adjust to his size, “I love the effect I have on you.”

Peter growls thrusting in making the boy cry out on pleasure. It’s quick and messy, no grace in the act as the two bodies move together. The need to feel each other winning over as they chase their pleasures.

Stiles comes on his stomach with a cry. Peter clenching his teeth together to not cum right then and there. Pulling out of the boy and shooting his load on the boy’s chest. After Peter comes down from his high he smears his come on Stiles’ skin, scooping some on his fingers and pushing it inside the boy’s hole. 

His boy marked inside and out Peter collapses next to Stiles.

“So how long has Derek lived here?” Stiles asks rolling to his side.

“Stiles”, Peter groans running hands over his face, “Really? Right now?”

“Sorry, sorry”, Stiles answers taking Peter’s hand, “I’m just wondering since Derek has the loft and I don’t remember him wanting to move out of there.”

Peter stays quiet, making Stiles grow nervous at the silence. Slowly Peter turns to face Stiles eyes burning electric blue.

“It’s the pack house now”, Peter snarls making Stiles flinch at the harsh words.

“How come?” He asks carefully.

“Because our alpha said so.”

“Scott?” Stiles yells sitting up, “He drove Derek out of his home?”

Peter looks away and that’s when Stiles knows there is something seriously wrong with this.

“Peter”, Stiles starts slowly moving closer to the older man, “What did Scott do?”

“I can’t tell you”, Peter shakes his head still looking away from the boy.

“And why is that?”

“I just can’t.”

“Bullshit!” Stiles yells yanking the cover with him as he gets up from the bed and marching out of the room leaving Peter on the bed.

“Derek!” Stiles calls out hearing noises from the kitchen, “Why did you leave the loft?”

Derek stands there looking like a deer in the headlights, only staring at Stiles with huge eyes. Stiles hears Cora move behind him but doesn’t turn to her just yet. 

“Why?” Derek asks warily as his gaze wander from Stiles to Cora behind the boy.

“You weren’t living here three months ago”, Stiles says accusing, “So what happened? I have been told that your home has been turned into a pack house.”

“I can’t… I can’t tell”, Derek stammers looking almost ready flee to get away from Stiles, “I mean I can’t tell you.”

“And why the hell not?”

“It means we cannot tell you what happened”, Cora says from behind him making Stiles turn around.

Seeing Peter standing there, dressed up in sweats and a fitting t-shirt, avoiding eye contact. Stiles’ brain starts to gather the data he has been given and putting it together before a minute later his mouth falls open.

“Scott ordered you to stay quiet about it?”

All three of them nod making Stiles furious. Oh he is going to pay his so called best friend a visit right now.

“What are you doing?” Peter asks as he walks after Stiles who runs to their bedroom to gather his clothes pulling them on.

“I am going to pay a visit to our dear alpha”, Stiles snarls the words as he pulls his hoodie over his head getting his car keys heading towards the front door.

“Stiles”, Peter tries put get pinned on the wall by the said boy.

“I will not let him treat you guys like this. This is your land, your home. He has no right to order you around.”

“He is the alpha”, Peter says, placing his hands over Stiles’.

“It doesn’t mean anything”, Stiles snarls furious, “If you don’t want to come with me then fine. You wait here.”

“That’s not fair darling”, Peter whispers as Stiles lets him go and watches the boy go as his niblings gather around him, giving comfort like a pack should.

It takes Stiles good fifteen minutes to get to the loft where the lights are on. So the rest of the pack must be here. Good.

“Scott!” Stiles yells as he opens the door to the apartment.

The rest of the back minus the Hales are there, around pizza boxes and bonding. Stiles notices a few new faces with the rest of them. Erica, Boyd and Isaac on the sofa looking alarmed as Stiles marches past them. Lydia and Jackson on the lovers chair giving him wary looks but appearing bored. 

Scott is in the kitchen making popcorn.

“Buddy!” Scott greets happily as he sees Stiles, “I would have invited you if I had known you were coming home.”

“I need to talk to you”, Stiles says, Scott being obvious about Stiles’ emotions.

“Sure thing, what you got on your mind?”

“Why the hell have you kicked Derek out of his home?”

Silence falls over the apartment. You could hear a pin drop with human ears. The betas moving nervously at the background.

“Who told you so?” Scott asks, eyes flashing red for a nanosecond but Stiles doesn’t miss it.

“No one. That’s the problem here Scotty boy”, Stiles growls looking straight at Scott, not yielding.

“I was a mutual decision. Derek didn’t need all the space living alone and the pack needed a place to stay”, Scott reasons wrinkling his nose before says disgusted, “You smell like Peter.”

“Like in hell Derek would have given you the loft freely!” Stiles yells, “Like you hadn’t used the alpha power to keep them quiet about it so they wouldn’t tell me.”

“Why do you smell like Peter?” Scott asks again, “You smell like…”

The look of horror on Scott’s face as he must have finally put two and two together.

“He raped you? What’s that on your neck?” Scott snarls pulling Stiles’ hoodie to the side and inspecting the mating bite.

Seriously?

Only Scott can be this tense.

“No he did not. It was consenting sex between two adults Scott. Get you head out off you ass”, Stiles says serious.

“You need to file a report against Peter!” Scott yells, “He can’t get away with this.”

“Get away with what?”

“Taking advance of you!”

“No one has taken advance of anyone!”  
  
“You can’t have seriously do this without some sort of a curse.”

“God!” Stiles yells, “You need to start acting like an alpha and not a dictator or else you will be in serious trouble. I promise you that.”

With that Stiles leaves the loft.

It’s Erica who runs after him.

“Stiles!” She calls to get Stiles attention as he marches across the parking lot to his jeep.

Stiles stops turning around.

“Catwoman”, Stiles sighs nodding at Erica.

“We didn’t know about that”, She tells him, “Scott just one morning told us that Derek gave his loft to us to use. Boyd and I thought it was sketchy as fuck but you know. He’s the alpha, not going questioning him.”

“You know right that is not how a pack is supposed to work. You are not supposed to be afraid of your alpha. He isn’t supposed to be a dictator telling everyone what to do and expect you to follow.”

“I know that. But it’s not like we have another alpha to follow”, Erica sighs looking back at the loft like hearing something, “I need to get back.”

“Take care of yourself and Boyd”, Stiles says watching the girl disappear back in the building.

Stiles gets to just sit down in his jeep when his phone is ringing. It’s his dad.

“Hi daddio”, Stiles greets little forced to sound happy.

“Are you alright?” His father asks as soon as Stiles answers.

“Yes”, Stiles answers, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I need you to come to the station to give a statement.”

Stiles keeps quiet for a few second: “About what?”

“God kid. I know this must be hard for you to talk about but we have him in custody. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Dad what are you talking about? Who do you have in custody?”

“We have Peter Hale in a holding cell for rape. I need you to give a statement and take a rape kit.”

“What!” Stiles yells starting the car, “I wasn’t raped! Who told you I was?”

“Scott called and told me. You don’t need to be afraid of him and defend him. He can’t hurt you from the cell.”

“I’m coming over”, With that Stiles ends the call driving out of the lot.

He knows Peter has gone voluntarily since they have him. Peter could have easily gotten away from the mess. This is his way of showing he has nothing to hide. Stiles wants to strangle Scott, maybe even his dad. How can his father think Stiles has been forced to do something like that?

“Where’s my dad?” Stiles asks from Tara as he walks in the station.

“He’s in the interrogation room waiting for you”, Tara says giving him THE LOOK.

Without knocking Stiles lets himself in the interrogation room seeing his father sitting there with his gun out and pointed at Peter who is cuffed on the table. He can feel Peter’s emotion this close, it must be like this to the werewolves all the time. 

“Let him go dad”, Stiles says sternly.

“Here take this”, His father ignores Stiles’ statement and gives him the rape kit.

“Seriously?”

“God what happened to you neck?”, The sheriff asks inspecting the already faded scar shaped by Peter’s teeth.

The sheriff fussing over Stiles as the boy stares at his mate. His mate who stares at the table impassively, staying impossible still for a predator he is.

“Peter?” Stiles asks stepping away from his father, ignoring his protest about Stiles going closer to the man.

Peter’s gaze shots up to meet Stiles’ gaze, eyes slightly red, tears threatening to fall. It makes Stiles’ heart stop. This is his Peter, the proud and vicious man he has loved for over three years now. All broken down by this accusations of raping his mate.

Stiles can feel the hurt, the doubt in Peter’s mind if he has somehow caused this, forced himself on his mate. Peter’s eyes flash blue for a second only Stiles noticing and Stiles’ own eyes flashes back white, acknowledging his mate.

Peter looks away from him, not being able to look at Stiles any longer.

“We are leaving”, Stiles says moving his hand and the cuffs fall off.

Stiles won’t have this. This side of his mate that Peter never shows outside of their bedroom, this vulnerable, self conscious side he hates to show anyone now raw and open here. Stiles wants Peter in their bedroom, in his arms where he can keep him safe from everyone.

“Stiles!” The sheriff yells, “You are not going anywhere! We need to report this.”

“There is nothing to report!”

“What?”

“There is nothing to report since it was consenting sex between two adults!” Stiles yells furious, “We have been together for almost two years. This is not the first time we have had sex dad.”

“Scott told me you are under some kind of curse that Peter has placed.”

“Werewolves can’t use magic!” Stiles screams furious.

He is ready start to throw punches towards his own father when he feels Peter’s hand slide into his giving comfort and holding him back. With a deep sigh Stiles looks at his father straight in the eye and the same time rubs circles on Peter’s hand.

“I will be leaving with my fiance”, Stiles snarls, his voice holding the final word in this.

“Stiles, if he is forcing you or you are scared of him…”, The sheriff goes on ignoring his son’s statements.

Stiles can Peter tense on the words “forced” and “scared”. Like Peter would ever make him do anything he doesn’t want to.

“Dad!” Stiles rises his voice, “I’m together with Peter, and I won’t leave him. There’s no magic. Just feelings between two people.”

“He is almost two decades older than you for god's sake!” The sheriff yells pointing at Peter, “How the hell am I supposed to believe he isn’t forcing himself on you?”

“Because I say so!”

“You could be under a spell or something like that. You wouldn’t know.”

“Mom would have believed me”, Stiles says and silence falls in the room.

Stiles and his father stare at each other for a minute before the sheriff looks away from his son. Stiles grabs Peter’s hand tighter as he leads them out of the room. Without looking back he shuts the door guiding Peter out of the police station being aware of every stare they are getting from the officers.

They don’t talk, they just hold hands as they approach Stiles’ jeep. Stiles opens the door for Peter who climbs in silently, no snarky remarks about the jeep and its condition. Stiles is getting more worried by the time they reach their home and Peter has still not said a word.

“Uncle Peter!” Cora yells running to her uncle as soon he steps out of the car wrapping him in her arms, “Are you okey?”

Peter looks at her with glassy eyes before turning his face away from his niece.

“Uncle Peter?” Derek asks standing behind Cora looking just as worried about their uncle.

Stiles shakes his head letting the two know that everything is not in fact alright. 

“Lets get you to bed”, Stiles says taking Peter’s hand leading him in.

Inside their shared apartment is a mess. The pick up had been in a rush. The vase from next the front door is shattered on the floor as he leads Peter past that. The mirror behind the door is also on the floor in million tiny pieces. 

A few cups in the kitchen are on the floor also shattered. Stiles feels enraged about the situation.

“Lets wash you real quick. I know how you hate the smell of other people and public places.”

Stiles sets the shower as Peter discards his clothes. He steps under the shower, eyeing Stiles, like making sure he won’t go anywhere. So Stiles gets rid of his own clothes and joins him.

“Is this okey?” Stiles asks placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

The man nods. Stiles takes the shampoo and washes them quickly, ignoring the shaking of Peter’s shoulders, not sure if the man wants him to comment on it, bringing up the issue once more. He can feel the man’s sadness through their bond.

Only after the shower when Stiles is drying them he can’t keep quiet anymore as he sees Peter’s red eyes avoiding to look at him. Silent tears running down his face.

“Peter”, Stiles whispers cupping the man’s face gently forcing eye contact, “I love you. You have not forced yourself on me, do you understand? You were the one who wanted to wait until I’m was eighteen. Holding hands was more than enough for you, remember?”

Peter nods as Stiles feels his own tears falling down his face.

“It hurts”, Peter rasps out quietly.

“I know baby”, Stiles hugs Peter close, “I know.”

“Saying our mating was a rape”, Peter whispers out between silent sobs as he starts to shake again, “That I… that I hurt my mate.”

“You didn’t do anything to hurt me. I was the one who wanted it Peter. You didn’t force it on me like they say. I wanted it. You wanted it. It was a mutual decision.”

Stiles pulls the man after him to their bedroom, shaking his head to Cora and Derek who are hovering right by the bathroom having heard it all. Cora looks furious, Derek looks vicious.

“Lets get you in these”, Stiles says once they are in their bedroom holding Peter sleep pants for the man to put on.

Peter does as told and Stiles pulls his own pants on. They slide on the bed, Stiles pulling Peter to him. The bond between them flaring bright gold in Stiles’ mind and he sends love, affection and acceptance and trust through their bond. He hopes it to help Peter to settle his mind.

Stiles has never seen the man so vulnerable. Of course Peter has shown him this side of himself but he loathes to show it to anyone else. And now he has shown it to his niblings and the entire police station.

Peter hugs him tightly as his shaking slowly stops and his labored breathing evens out as he falls asleep. Stiles runs his fingers through Peter’s hair in a soothing motion, feeling the man press even more to him in his sleep.

Stiles stays like that for an hour making sure his mate is asleep and not waking up before getting up. He slowly wiggles out of the bed, careful to not wake up the sleeping man.

“You need to tell me what the hell is going on here”, Stiles states as he walks in the living room where Cora and Derek are sitting, and looks like they have been waiting for him.

“Is he okey?” Derek asks playing with his hands as Cora fidgets on her place nervously.

“He will be, not maybe tomorrow but he will be. It will take him some time to get his walls back up”, Stiles answers looking at the two of them and they nod looking utterly lost.

“He reeked of misery”, Cora says quietly, voice pained, “Is it true what you were talking about? That uncle Peter was charged about raping you?”

Stiles nods face clear of emotions.

“The police just marched in and took him. He told us to do nothing as they took him”, Derek continues staring at his hands like they hold the answer, “I have never seen him so broken.”

“I have a feeling that Scott has done something else you can’t talk about, am I right?” 

Both werewolves stay quiet.

“Jesus, okey”, Stiles nods his head looking around, “Okey. Here is what we are going to do. I will try to override your alpha’s command. But I have never tried it before so I don’t know what will happen.”

Both nod eager to tell what Scott has forbidden them.

Stiles motions for Cora to come forward to him. He looks straight at her eyes placing both of his hands on her temples. He lets his magic run free, thinking of breaking the command, freeing Cora from her alpha’s grip. 

“Tell me what Scott told not to”, Stiles commands, eyes glowing white.

“He has been abusing Uncle Peter. He beats him, cuts him. Making him kneel before the whole pack for hours with his injuries as they heal slowly. He doesn’t like Uncle Peter. But Uncle Peter has only been trying to give his tips how to manage the new pups, how to manage the territory and alliances. Scott thinks its all for him to lower his guard so Peter can kill him and take the alpha spark.”

“For how long has he been doing this?”

“It started last year, around the time Derek started to hang with us. Scott told us it’s all Peter’s big plan before he destroys this pack, like he did his old pack.”

“How long he has been made to suffer his injuries?”

“It depends. Can be only few hours, sometimes even around the clock. Uncle Peter always tells us to stay out of it so we don’t become targets like that. Scott’s new betas don’t understand pack hierarchy being more than happy to follow their alpha. Derek’s betas are aware that what’s going on is wrong but they can’t do anything against their alpha. Scott has declared he won’t have omegas in his territory and if someone leaves the pack they will be driven out of town easy bait to hunters.”

Stiles lets Cora go turning to Derek doing the same thing to him. He fact proofs the information by asking the same questions from Derek. Lastly he cast a spell over them that lets them be free of Scott’s alpha commands.

“I can’t feel the pack bond to Scott any longer”, Cora says looking at her brother if he feels the same.

Derek nods.

“I must have broken the bonds”, Stiles shrugs, “Will you be alright without an alpha for a while?”

“I think we will”, Derek says, Cora agreeing, “But we can’t go on like this forever. We will need an alpha.”

“I will deal with this. I read from one of the books from my teacher that a moon stone can help born werewolves with control if their alpha is away. I will find it for you”, Stiles promises them before returning to Peter’s side.

Stiles stares at the sleeping man, quietly working his magic and freeing Peter under Scott’s command. He is sure that Peter bond to Scott must have ended now. And he isn’t even sure if Scott can feel the pack bonds breaking.

\-----------------

“Where’s Peter?” Stiles screams as he pins Scott on the wall with a help from his magic.

“I don’t know”, Scott wails trying to get Stiles to let go.

“Like hell you don’t! What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“I was gone for two days trying to find a moon stone and during that time my mate has disappeared from the face of the world. No one has seen him in a day and a half. So…” Stiles snarls furious, his eyes glowing white, “I’m asking only once more. What did you do?”

Scott shakes his head trying and failing to use his puppy eyes on Stiles.

“Erica!” Stiles flashes his eyes white and the young woman comes to his side, “Tell me what Scott did.”

“It’s more like what he did not do. We had hunters in our territory and Scott didn’t inform everyone in the pack. I can’t say for sure what happened to Peter but the hunters are gone now just as Peter.”

“Boyd”, Stiles calls the man.

“I heard Scott talking to the hunters. Trying to get them to leave since our pack only has one blue eyed wolf. He gave away Peter. We were ordered to stay out of it since it would deal with the problem our alpha had in hand, whatever that means.”

“You sold out Peter to hunters?” Stiles asks, eyes burning white, his magic making the room turn chilly.

Everyone in the room turning face Stiles and Stiles is sure if he could smell their emotions he would smell fear. In its purest form. The panic in the betas eyes telling a lot to Stiles.

“And you don’t happen to know where they went?” Stiles asks outraged.

“They… they talked something about a warehouse at the east side of the town”, One of Scott’s newest beta’s offers quietly, avoiding Scott’s glare.

“Everyone in here who doesn’t participate in finding Peter will die at the end of the day. Do I make myself clear?” Stiles growls out, dropping Scott on the floor.

“Yes Stiles”, Every single person of the pack yells, standing around Stiles.

“Wonderful. Having gotten this out of the way”, Stiles says clapping his hands and waving Cora and Derek to him, “We need to save our pack mate. Cora and Derek will lead two search groups and I will the the third one. I’m sure you can manage to slip into three groups?”

Stiles watches as Scott’s three new puppies rush to Derek’s group while Cora takes Lydia, Jackson and Isaac, leaving Stiles with Erica, Boyd and Scott.

“The area to cover is huge and I want you to use your nose”, Derek says as they are on the parking lot getting in cars, “It’s the fastest way to find Uncle Peter.”

\-----------------

Peter shudders breath ragging. His vision blurry making it hard to focus on anything around him. His right eye won’t open and he feel blood dripping from his temple and down his face. If he moves his mouth he will reopen his lip that has just stopped bleeding.

He has lost how many of his bones they have broken. Does it matter in the end? He isn’t healing due to the wolfsbane injected in his veins. It burns him from inside out. His arms are tied behind him, the special cuffs made for werewolves holding him tight, cutting into his flesh. 

A hand fastens around his neck cutting his air. Maybe they will end him this time. The hand holding tightly around his neck until his vision blacks around the edges before letting go. It’s such a cruel game for the hunters to play with him. He wants the pain to just end.

He has given up begging long time ago after finding out they didn’t want anything from him. They are doing just for the fun of it. He can’t talk himself out of this. Peter is exhausted, his throat raw from screaming. Only noises he still could do are whines and whimpers.

As sick it is the hunters praise him every time he whimpers in pain. After every whine he lets out as they break one more bone in his already broken body. They haven’t been pleased when he could not scream anymore, hurting him even more.

The hand is back and Peter whines. He wants this to end. He wants to slip in to the comforting darkness and never wake up. He thinks of Stiles and how he could not be the strong alpha to his perfect mate. His mate he would never see again. It’s highly unlikely Stiles will find him in time. 

It’s alright, Peter thinks. Maybe he doesn’t deserve being saved. He has cheated death once too many. It’s his time to go. Stiles is his last thought as he slips into the darkness.

\-------------

“Peter’s in there”, Derek whispers as Stiles arrives at the warehouse Derek’s group had scouted.

“Let’s go then”, Stiles says marching in without waiting anyone to disagree with him.

He is a man on a mission. He needs to save his mate. 

Walking around the corner Stiles finds what he is looking for. Peter is limb on the chair as the hunters laugh around him. Stiles sees red. His mate is covered in blood, broken bones sticking in weird angles and bruises covering his body.

The fury that Stiles feels can’t be described with words. He doesn’t remember what happened next. Only when all the hunters are shredded in pieces on the floor, blood everywhere. Stiles covered in it, blood dripping from his hands. And the mad grin on his face as he stares down at the hunters that are no more.

A small, barely there whine break through his mind and he turns to look at Peter. The man doesn’t move, and Stiles isn’t even sure if he is breathing. What if he is too late?

Rushing to Peter's side the rest of the pack surrounds him looking at the bloodbath with different stages of horror on their faces. Stiles could give zero fucks right now about them.

“Peter?” He asks desperately as he opens the cuffs with his magic, the limb man falling in Stiles’ arms.

Stiles presses his ear to Peter’s chest, listening for a heartbeat. It’s there. It’s weak, not anything like it is supposed to be. He notes that the wounds aren’t healing at all. He puts his magic in work as he extracts wolfsbane out of Peter. It just keeps dripping out of the man on the floor. That sickening blue liquid that the hunters injected in Peter.

“God”, Stiles hears Cora cry out but ignores her in favor to keep working on Peter.

It’s still not kicking in Peter’s supernatural healing. Panic starts to creep up on Stiles. It’s not supposed to take this long for Peter to start healing.

“His wounds are too severe Stiles”, Derek whispers in the quiet of the space as Stiles sobs.

When did he started crying? Stiles does not know as he furiously wipes his tears away, but they keep falling. The panic is replaced with sorrow what quickly turns into a fury and hatred.

“No no no!” He yells getting up as he lays Peter carefully on the cold cement floor.

Peter is still alive. Stiles still has hope. He just needs to help Peter’s healing to start back up and he knows just how to do it. He isn’t going to let his mate die like this. Death by Scott’s hands. Peter would come and haunt him for it.

“Scott”, Stiles snarls at the boy eyes glowing white as the boy stands at the side, trying to look small.

“Stay away Stiles!” Scott yells as Stiles marches towards him with glowing white eyes.

Stiles doesn’t even hear him as he walks to Scott striking his hand inside the boy. Scott screams in pain as Stiles turns his hand inside him. There is no blood, no mess as Stiles strikes his hand in as he looks for the alpha spark. He knows how to make this hurt and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

Scott screams as Stiles wraps his hand around the spark and pulls it out with one move. Leaving Scott crying in pain on the floor having lost his alpha spark, Stiles rushes back to Peter. He pushes the spark in Peter’s chest watching intensively as the spark absorbs itself inside the wolf. 

Holding his breath Stiles waits. And waits some more listening as Peter’s breathing gets heavier, how his heart beats stronger in his chest. Finally the cuts and bruises start to heal on his face and Stiles lets go of his breath. 

He cries in happiness. Peter isn’t dead and isn’t going to die. Without a warning he transfers himself and Peter back to their apartment where he lays his mate on the bed. Going to the bathroom to get water and a towel to clean Peter up.

The water is bloody just after a few wipes. It angers Stiles wanting to go finish what he started with Scott, but instead of doing so he stays still taking care of the unconscious man. The cuts are all healed but what still worries him are the broken bones that seem to stay broken even with the alpha power helping Peter.

Having cleaned Peter as clean he can get him without giving him a proper shower Stiles runs his magic over every broken bone he can find, giving them a magical boost to heal. And it seems to help. The bones knit together as Stiles sets them on their rightful places.

Peter doesn’t wake up. Doesn’t even let out a sound as Stiles heals him.

Leaving Peter sleeping on the bed Stiles decides to take a quick shower to wash away the blood he has gotten on himself. The water turning to a beautiful shade of pink as the blood washes away from his body. 

“Stiles”, Peter calls his name as he is drying himself.

Rushing to Peter side Stiles takes his hand: “I’m here. I’m here Peter.”

Peter looks at him behind his lashes as he tries to stay awake. He looks broken, like all of his life force has been sucked out of him. It must be Stiles’ head playing tricks with him. It can’t be right.

Before Stiles can ask the man is back asleep.

\-----------

It takes for two more days before Peter even gets up from the bed. He is tired but his injuries are healed so Stiles is not so worried even if the man is silent. Of course it takes energy to heal and sleep is the best way to restore energy.

Only when Peter has been in the shower for over an hour Stiles gets worried. He knocks on the door not getting a response. Opening the door he sees Peter sitting in the shower. The thing that makes him panic is that the water is turned to the coldest. 

“Peter!” Stiles yells rushing to the naked man under the cold spray of water, “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Peter cries as Stiles touches him. Shivering from the cold Stiles pulls the man in his arms turning the water to warm. He rocks the man as he waits for him to warm up. Stiles’ clothes are wet and clinging to his body but he barely notices them.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not worth this”, Peter whispers as Stiles brushes his hair out of his face.

“The alpha power?” Stiles asks looking at the crying man asking confused, “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I’m not strong enough to be an alpha. What if I cannot control it? I was not strong enough to get away from the hunters.”

“Peter. No one could have gotten away from the trap Scott set up. He sold you out. It’s nothing to do with how strong you are. You survived it. You are strong.”

“No I am not”, Peter whispers trying to pull away from Stiles but the younger doesn’t let him.

“I want you to listen to me really carefully. I don’t know what is going on in your head right now but you will be fine in time. You will need to go through this taking your time to handle whatever you are thinking. But never ever doubt that you would not be strong enough to be an alpha again. You have a steady pack, you have a mate, your mental health isn’t as shaky as last time. You will be the alpha we need. The alpha I need”, Stiles speaks in Peter’s hair as he holds the man, “I know you only have bad memories in this town. And I’m so sorry for not taking you with me. I didn’t know. But now we will be leaving this place together. Cora and Derek are coming too. They are happy that you are their alpha. I am happy that you are my alpha.”

Peter is quiet for a long time before speaking up again: “Really?”

“Yes darling.”

“And we will leave this place? For good? When?” Peter asks looking at Stiles with wet eyes.

“As soon as we have a place to stay. Derek and Cora have been looking for a one for the last two days”, Stiles informs taking Peter’s hand in his, “We are leaving.”

Stiles has never seen person so broken before as Peter is right now. The man is afraid of being an alpha again and doing something he will regret like he did the first time. He is haunted by the hunters and whatever they did to him and Stiles has no way to help but cling to his side when he is having a nightmare. 

Yeah… they are leaving as soon as possible.


End file.
